


Baby, I'm Yours

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: When news of your pregnancy comes to light, Dean rushes to your aid.





	Baby, I'm Yours

Dean never expected to be a father. He’d assumed he was too caught up in the hunting life to even consider the fact that a family would be the best option for him. But the moment you’d called him and explained the situation, he told his brother that you needed his help and Dean would have been a fool to give up the chance to be an actual parent- especially when you’d revealed that you were carrying his offspring.

You and Dean had been hunter buddies forever. You knew John because he often hunted with your father before your father had met his end by a ghoul. Your father had been a fool. You never once blamed John for his death You knew the importance of never blaming someone else on a death.

You sought warmth and comfort in Dean for several years after your dad passed away. You’d spent a lot of time with the elder brother. You drank your heart out next to him in Ellen’s bar. You even had a few one night stands with him. You had always been careful. Expect this time. You were both too drunk to remember to use a condom. So, naturally, you’d gotten pregnant.

For two weeks you were frightened to tell Dean, afraid that he would blame you on his stupidity. But the moment you’d revealed to him that you were pregnant, he sprung into action, leaving Sam to hunt the vampires by himself until another hunter buddy had come along to keep him company. Sam understood and didn’t blame Dean at all.

When Dean had walked through your front door, you were leaning against the counter top on the kitchen, debating on what you’d wanted to eat. You had heard Baby’s engine long before he reached your house and turned around at the sound of his heavy boots as they marched with urgency through the hallway to the kitchen.

“Are you sure?” He asked as you walked over to him, a small bulge peeking out from your shirt.

“If it’s yours?” you scoffed. “Yes.”

“Then let me be here for you.”

“What about Sam?”

“He’d be the best uncle you could have” Dean smiled lightly before pulling you into a hug


End file.
